Perseus Jackson God Of Storms
by Lord Peverell-Potter-Black
Summary: The Seven are being rewarded for their effort in the Second Giant War but no one expected what someone would be offered.
1. Chapter 1: The Choice

Percy and The Seven stood in front of the Olympian Council Waiting to see what rewards they recieve for their part in the Giant War.

Zeus (Who was The King Of the Gods and The God Of The Sky and Law) cleared his throat, Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Piper Mclean, Frank Zhang and Hazel Leveseque, due to your service in this war the council have decided to make you immortal if you accept.

Annabeth Caught Percy's Eyes and Grinned before she stepped forward I accept, Percy Stared at her in shock not even paying attention when the others agreed as well and they were turned immortal until his Father Poseidon's Voice boomed Perseus Jackson, Percy Snapped from his daze and stepped forward.

Zeus Cleared his throat again, Now Perseus we are aware you turned down the offer to be immortal last time for Annabeth Chase, but it is the belief of this Council, that after being one of the main forces to help save us against Gaia and the Giants, that we once again Offer you this choice if you want it you shall be made a god.

for the second time that day Percy Was Shocked speechless at least until a voice was heard screeching WHAT!, Percy Turned around and watched as Annabeth spoke, But Lord Zeus why does he get to be a god.

Everyone turned to her looks of shock plastered on their faces before Zeus spoke anger in his tone, Know your place girl the reason Jackson is being offered the choice is because he saved Olympus and Defeated Kronos In the Last War and now he has helped defeat Gaia and saved us again in this war. Now Jackson do you accept.

Percy Looked from the rage on Annabeths face to the Hopeful Looks on his Fathers and his friends faces before he made the choice that would forever change his life, he looked up at Zeus and said two words i accept.


	2. Chapter 2: The New God

I Accept. Silence Reigned in the Throne Room as he uttered those two words, before the sea god let out a huge Sigh of Relief and grinned at his son.

Very Well, said Zeus brace yourself because this will hurt before the gods raised their hands and started chanting in Ancient Greek,

Εμείς Οι Θεοί του Ολύμπου Χορηγία Περσέως Τζάκσον Γιος του Ποσειδώνα Αθάνατα ας αφήσουμε τη θεϊκή Ενέργεια και την Ιχόρ των Θεών να ρέει μέσα από τις φλέβες του (We The Gods Of Olympus Grant Perseus Jackson Son Of Poseidon immortality let the Divine Energy and Ichor of the Gods flow through his veins) beams of light flew from the Olympians and connected with Perseus who gritted his teeth as his blood was turned from the red colour of Mortals to the Golden Ichor Of The Gods.

when the beams eventually stopped three flashes of light appeared and the Fates were left standing there everyone stared at them before they spoke in there creepy as voice in Ancient Greek

Όλος ο χαίρ Λόρδος Περσέας Ο Θεός των Καταιγίδων του Χρόνου Νερό Γη Οι Ήρωες και ο Πόλεμος (All Hail, Lord Perseus God Of Time, Storms, Water, Earth, Heroes, And Warfare).


	3. Chapter 3 The New Olympian

**A/N **

**i forgot to mention in chapter one but Zeus was supposed to say that the rest of the seven will only become gods if they do something for Olympus that the council deems worthy of making them gods**

**Chapter 3: The New Olympian **

Once again silence reigned in the Olympian Throne Room as his domains were announced, before a deep laugh could be heard coming from Poseidon as he stepped off the throne and quietly spoke to Zeus who nodded his head in agreement, Perseus it has been pointed out that your domains will make you too powerful to be classed as a Minor god, therefore one of two options will happen Option 1 Dionysus steps down from his Throne as he doesn't really contribute much. Or Option 2 either Hades or Hestia get a Throne alongside you either way you become an Olympian.

Sputtering could be heard coming from the wine god, but Father I've been an Olympian and a part of this council for over 3 thousand Years you can't just take that away for some upstart Demigod turned god.

Thunder crackled and lightning flashed across the sky, do not dare presume to tell me what I can and can't do Dionysus 'Zeus Growled' I made you a god I can take it away just as easily, the wine god gulped in fear, besides Percy smirked it's kind of ironic that you would say that Mr D,

And why is that Jackson 'sneered Dionysus' once again Perseus smirked, well weren't you yourself an upstart little demigod when Hestia was forced to give her throne up to a useless guy like you.

Laughter erupted in the throne room as Dionysus's eyes caught fire he made to get up but was stopped as a flash of lightning went whizzing past his throne he turned to Zeus and froze at the look of anger on his father's face.

Dionysus son of Zeus we the council of gods hereby strip you of your throne and title of an Olympian God and be thankful we don't strip you of your divinity and make you Mortal, there was a flash of light from the throne as it blasted the Former Olympian off, and it changed from a throne of wine grapes to a swirling sea green throne with aspects of each of Perseus's domains it was a piece of beauty.

Take your throne Perseus 'said Zeus'. Perseus walked forward and sat down, there was another flash of light and Perseus gasped at the power, his eyes which were now swirling with Power snapped open, my gods this is incredible, it's a powerful feeling isn't it 'Perseus' looked at his father, it really is, Poseidon smirked, well I have a gift for you something the fates must have forgotten to announce, everyone looked at the sea god in confusion, before that confusion was turned to shock as he held out his hand a crown appearing on it before he walked over to Percy and put it on his head.

All hail Perseus Prince of Atlantis.

But what about Triton Father, Poseidon smiled, don't worry Percy Triton is still set to take over should I fade or resign as King of Atlantis this is merely because you deserve it and an insurance policy should Triton either fade without a divine child or otherwise betray me.

Perseus nodded, unable to speak, Perseus 'Zeus' Called out you are going to need a place where you can rule your domain from. Perseus pondered for a moment before well I will need somewhere that reflects my domains, so I think for the Heroes aspect my domain shall be the Camps but for Water and Storms I will need a Palace somewhere in the ocean.

Zeus nodded and turned to Poseidon, do you have any thoughts as to where his Palace can be in the Ocean, Poseidon looked affronted, well in Atlantis of course just on the edge of it there is a space big enough for a palace.

Very well Athena shall build the Palace in Atlantis as well as one on Olympus, now that we have that sorted you are going to need a Symbol Of Power any thoughts, 'Perseus' nodded before taking out Riptide and looking at Hephaestus I need a feature added into it multiple weapons to reflect my domains for Warfare and Heroes just the sword for water and Storms a Trident for time a staff with an hourglass on top and for earth just a plain staff, the god of blacksmiths nodded before taking the weapon and flashed out.

Very well the last order of business is the Romans, They will need to be informed of your ascension to godhood and being an Olympian once they have recognised you as being a new god you will gain a Roman aspect, Alright Council dismissed Perseus come with me, 'Perseus' stood and walked over to Zeus who shimmered and his appearance changed and Jupiter stood before him, now the romans are in a senate meeting right now so just concentrate on where you want to go and you shall be there, Perseus nodded and closed his eyes and together the two gods flashed out of Olympus.

**A/N**

**Hope you all enjoyed this Chapter now I need some ideas on a name for Perseus's Roman Aspect I was just going to use Persea as that is how Perseus is spelled in Latin but I'm not too sure about it **

**Also I don't actually know how long Dionysus was an Olympian for so I'm just going with what I said but why was he even made an Olympian In the first place the guy is absolutely useless lmao.**

**Anyway once again hope you all enjoyed this chapter, Chapter 4 shall be released once I have a name that I like or one that I see pop up more than once for Perseus's Roman aspect.**

**Peace **

**Lord-Peverell-Potter-Black **


	4. Chapter 4 The Roman Aspect

**A/N**

**Chimara629, don't worry Percy will not be getting back with Annabeth under any circumstances, in fact everyone will be getting quite an obvious clue as to who the pairing will be in this chapter, though for obvious reasons the pairing won't happen until later on.**

**also**** the reason no one did anything about the Throne Yeeting Dionysus across the Throne room is because the Throne no longer belongs to him since he got kicked off by the council so it wouldnt allow him to sit on it**

**also because no one really cares about Dionysus and as for why he didnt jump up and make a fuss is because the blast knocked him unconcious.****and don't worry Mrs O'Leary and Blackjack will make an appearance really soon so you can look forward to that.****now on with the story.**

**Chapter**** 4.**

The Romans who were currently in the middle of a Senate meeting were surprised when two flashes appeared in the middle of the room and Jupiter king of the gods and Perseus Jackson were left standing there immediately every demigod bowed, Reyna looked up, Lord Jupiter what can we do for you.

The Lightning god looked sternly at the girl, Before addressing the Senate as a whole Romans I am here to inform you all that Baccus has been taken off the Olympians Council and someone else has taken his place I would like to introduce to you Lord Perseus the Olympian god of time, storms,water, earth,heroes and warfare.

Reyna looked at Percy with a shocked look before straighting up, The Senate Of Rome recognises the new Olympian.

The affect was instantaneous immediately Perseus's form flickered before a more calm but sterner looking Man stood there

Jupiter turned to the god, has a name been recognised for you.

the god straightend up indeed, my name is Atticus Perseus, The Romans all snapped a salute Ave Lord Atticus.

'Atticus'' looked around at the Romans, part of my duties as the god of heroes is too look after yous and issue commands my authority now supersedes that of Mars and Lupa, and the only one that can vetoe my decisions is Lord Jupiter is this understood.

It is my lord 'said Reyna', we look forward to being under your command.

Atticus eyes softened as he looked at Reyna his form flickering between his Greek and Roman aspects, before he took a breath and it settled on Atticus.

Turning to Jupiter he spoke, i shall be taking my leave to visit the Greek camp,.

Jupiter nodded and Atticus took one more look around the senate before his form flickered again he smiled at Reyna and Perseus flashed to the Greek camp flashing right outside the Big house.

Chiron looked up in confusion, Percy what's going on, the god smiled at his mentor, it's Perseus now Chiron I've been made an Olympian god and am now the camps new director

Chiron smiled in relief, that brings me a lot of joy my boy, Perseus smiled again before his eyes turned cold, What do you want Chase,

Annabeth's eyes looked pained before she sneered, Hephaestus told me he wishes to see you on Olympus.

Perseus nodded and flashed out Hephaestus you sent for me.

The blacksmith turned around ah Perseus good your symbol is ready for you.

Perseus smiled greatfully, thank you reaching out to take the weapon the moment his hand touched the sword there was a wave of power which washed over Olympus and was even felt in the Mortal world as the winds picked up.

Perseus concentrated on the weapon before it flashed white and it turned in a tattoo which formed on his wrist.

Thanking the older god again he flashed back to the big house, and walked in a sneer latched onto his face, leave Annabeth your presence is not required anymore.

The daughter of Athena scowled and walked out, Chiron looked at the god confused, Perseus just sighed and pressed his index finger to the centaurs forehead, whose face immediately went from confusion to shock and then anger.

That stupid girl 'Chiron' muttered; it doesn't matter Perseus said it's over she's just bitter now because I was made a god and she wasn't just wait until Thalia gets wind of this, she's going to give Annabeth a shock an a half when she gets her hands on her.

'Chiron chuckled at that'',. Yes she will won't she, 'Perseus smirked' personally I want to be their when it happend.

Chirons eyes just swam with Mirth, looks like you'll get your wish, Perseus just cocked his head too the side before, ANNABETH CHASE WHAT THE HADES IS WRONG WITH YOU.

Perseus turned around just in time to see a pissed of Thalia Grace storm towards Annabeth and launch a bolt of lightning at the immortal camper which sent her hurtling through the air and crashing into the Zeus Cabin

**A/N**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter please feel free to leave a review.**

**constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Trolls will be ignored, as they are a literal waste of time to really give a damn about them.**

**i literally just pulled Atticus out of a google search on Roman names and it was the first one i seen that i liked so I'm using it.**

**Anyway once again hope you enjoyed this chapter and be on the lookout for Chapter 5.**

**Peace**

**Lord Peverell-Potter-Black**


	5. Chapter 5 Annabeth's Promise

Annabeth crawled out of the ruins of the Zeus Cabin, Her hair now sticking in odd places as Thalia stalked towards her.

The Daughter Of Athena stared at her best friend, w-what was that for she croaked, Thalia glared down at her, that's for being the stupidest bitch I have ever seen, I heard what happened on Olympus and I know what you did to Percy.

Annabeth's look turned from confusion to feral as she unsheathed her knife and snarled at Thalia.

What do you expect she growled, That idiot was made a god and we weren't, all I and the rest of the seven got was plain Immortality.

Thalia laughed, yeah only given immortality because thats not just as good, You idiot you realise that while you were too busy fuming about not being made a goddess that Zeus told everyone else that you will be given full godhood when you prove your self worthy, which Percy has already done.

Annabeth frowned and how would you know?, Thalia shot her an incredlious look.

Lady Artemis informed the hunt on what transpired in the throne room, how else do you think i would know.

Now ''Thalia said'' you need to do something about your stupidity and Apologize.

Annabeth just scoffed I'm not apologizing to him for anything Grace.

Lightning Danced acrossed Thalia's body as her eyes narrowed, oh yes you will or I will make you apologize

Annabeth got into a fighting stance and beckoned with her hands come on then make me.

Thalia raised her hand and lightning came down from the heavens as she hurled the bolt at her now former friend but before the lightning could connect Perseus stood between The Daughter Of Athena and caught the bolt.

That's enough Thalia, she's not worth the energy. Turning around Perseus frowned at Annabeth walk away before things escalate any further.

Annabeth just sneered at him, you will get what's coming to you Jackson mark my words.

Perseus eyes swirled with power as the sky darkened, is that a threat, Chase.

No Annabeth growled, it's a promise, and with that she turned and stalked away.

Thalia walked up to him, what happened to her she was such a sweet little girl when we met.

Perseus Just shrugged, I honestly don't know, but she should be careful it's not wise to anger a god even one as new as me.

Thalia smiled at him, what's it like to be a god, 'Its Percy Hesitated it feels good', Thalia just smirked, so your leading the camp now that, the worthless drunk of a god has been kicked off the council, Perseus smiled yeah I have my work cut out for me, but speaking of the council I feel bad that I wasn't able to make the choice to make either Hades Or Hestia an Olympian as well.

I'm sure they understand, said Thalia, besides it's not your fault, if Dionysus didn't throw a temper tantrum about one of the options being he had to leave, then one of them would have and who knows maybe they will eventually, it just depends.

I suppose so, Perseus just sighed alright well I better get to Olympus and inform your father of 'Annabeths Promise', I'm not sure it's anything to worry about but it's better to be safe then sorry.

Thalia just nodded, and Perseus flashed away back to Olympus.

**A/N**

**And ****chapter 5 is done, now for all those that have been waiting on a fight scene do not worry as there should be one in the next chapter or two, i will however apologize in advance if it is not upto scratch as it has been awhile since i have written one.**

**Now it has been pointed out to me that while thus far my story is good, i should probably check into getting a beta for the story to check for any mistakes, so if anyone has any suggestions on good beta's or is one themselves please let me know in the comments section or Pm me, Thank You**

**Peace**

**Lord Peverell-Potter-Black **


	6. Chapter 6 Annabeth's Betrayal

Perseus appeared outside the throne room and peaked inside but no one was there, he was just about to walk away when a child's voice stopped him.

If your looking for my brother you only need call him, Perseus turned around Lady Hestia, it's a pleasure to see you again.

Hestia smiled, it is good to see you as well child, and there is no need to apologize for today it was out of your hands I would have most likely rejected the throne at any rate I am more then content to sit by the hearth.

Perseus smiled, forgive Lady Hestia, but you said something about being able to call Zeus,

Hestia nodded yes just sit on your throne and call for him, if he is able he shall arrive.

Thank you, Perseus grew to his godly height and sat on his throne his symbol of power appearing in his hands in Trident Form as he banged it against the floor, Lord Zeus King Of This Council I request a meeting.

There was a few seconds of silence before a flash of light and Zeus was sitting on his Throne, What is it you need Perseus?

I am here to inform you of what happened after I arrived at Camp Half-blood, about thirty minutes after I arrived your daughter Thalia stormed into camp and attacked Annabeth Chase for being and I quote 'The Stupidest Bitch she had ever seen'.

there was a brief argument between the two before Thalia went to launch another bolt at Annabeth and Probably cause even more damage to your cabin, I stopped the bolt and told Annabeth to leave before things got worse, when she left with a "Promise" as she put it, that I would get what was coming to me.

Now as I told Thalia I'm not sure if it's anything to worry about, but I thought it best to bring this to your attention just in case, and to see if we should keep an eye on her.

Zeus nodded, thank you for bringing this to my attention I believe it might be best to make sure she doesn't go against Olympus, I'll get Artemis to have her hunters keep an eye on her while they are at the camp, but that is the best that can be done.

Perseus nodded, he was about to speak when a voice interrupted, incoming Iris Message for Perseus do you wish to accept, I do 'Said Perseus' there was a shimmer and a face appeared in the rainbow, Percy you need to get back to the camp.

Perseus looked at Thalia confused, why whats happening, Annabeth Started a Massive fight has between the campers Chiron can't stop it we need help.

Very well I'm on my way, Perseus swiped through message bid Zeus goodbye and flashed down to the camp.

When Perseus Arrived he was absolutely shocked, the half bloods that had been in the fight lay on the ground around the area of the fight and right in the middle of a ring of campers stood Annabeth fighting against Clarisse, Chris And Thalia, Clarisse Charged Annabeth with her electric spear but the wisdom goddess daughter just spun out the way and slashed Clarrise with her knife.

Perseus had seen enough, eyes glowing with power, Thunder Cracked and Lightning streaked across the sky 'ENOUGH' roared Perseus, what in the name of the gods is going on here.

An injured Thalia, turned to him, Annabeth and Malcom got into a fight and when one of the other Camper's, Will Solace Apollo's son tried to intervene, Annabeth attacked him, Clarisse and I stepped in to intervene along with Chris when we heard the fight but by that time some of the campers were already injured.

Perseus nodded, and what about the Hunters and Artemis why are they not here, "they left to go do a small hunt in the forest, Lady Artemis assigned me to stay behind", Perseus nodded again and turned to Annabeth his face full of anger, and what do you have to say for yourself attacking your own brethren in my camp.

Annabeth sneered at him, well if that Solace boy hadn't stuck his nose where it don't belong this wouldn't have happened.

Perseus glowed with rage, so that gives you the right to attack him does it, I think not this is an unprovoked attack on the demigods and one of this scale points to treason against the gods.

Taking a deep breath, Perseus continued, Annabeth Chase, you shall be brought before the Olympian council to face justice, turn over your weapon willingly or I will have to use force.

Annabeth Laughed, gods can't attack unless challenged Jackson and I haven't challenged you.

Perseus just shook his head, Normally you would be right, however you were made immortal so that rule no longer applies, besides you freely of your own volition attacked the demigods of this camp and so by extension the camp itself which is my domain so that is considered a challenge.

Now again will you come peacefully.

Annabeth Snarled and rushed forward, Perseus's eyes glowed with power as he raised his Trident to the sky lightning struck the prongs as he swung it down in an arc the lightning striking Annabeth in the chest as she got blasted backwards towards the beach, a wave of water came crashing down on the Daughter Of Athena as she struggled to get up.

This is the power of the god of storms Annabeth Chase and it is but only a fraction, are you sure you wish to continue with this madness.

Annabeth let out a feral scream as she tried to attack again only for Perseus to point his Trident at her a blast of raw godly energy erupting from the prongs blasting her into the sea water, using his powers over water he held her in place.

Its over Annabeth, you've lost.

Annabeth smirked, it's not over until you are defeated and at both mine and my Master's feet Jackson.

There was a flash of light and Annabeth was gone.

Perseus looked around confused, that's impossible only a god can teleport like that.

Chiron came up beside him, your going to have to inform the council about this.

Perseus just nodded I'm aware, keep things running and treat the wounded until I get back.

And with that Perseus was gone.

**A/N**

**And chapter 6 is done.**

**Put**** in a little taste of action, its not much i know but its all I could work with for this chapter.**

**If**** you liked the action and the chapter let me know in the comments section, and be on the lookout for chapter 7**

**Peace**

**Lord Peverell-Potter-Black **


	7. Chapter 7 The New War

Perseus flashed onto his throne in Olympus, Trident in hand as he slammed it to the floor.

I Lord Perseus call a session of the council of gods, lightning flashed in the sky as the gods assembled in the throne room, Zeus spoke up, as Perseus has called this meeting I shall let him open session.

I have called you all here to inform you of an attack against the campers and the betrayal of one of Athena's children.

Earlier today, Annabeth and Malcom, children of Athena had an argument that Will Solace Son of Apollo attempted to stop before Annabeth attacked him and a fight amongst the campers broke out, Clarisse La Rue, Chris Rodriguez and Thalia Grace stepped in and fought Annabeth, Thalia managed to contact me, and when I arrived I fought her briefly before she disappeared in a flash of light, she left with these parting words

This isn't over until you lie defeated at mine and my master's feet Jackson, turning to the wisdom goddess he continued I am sorry Athena but your Daughter has betrayed Olympus.

Athena for her part just closed her eyes in sorrow.

Zeus turned to Artemis, You and your Hunters are to track down the Traitor and being her before the council to face justice.

Artemis nodded and went to speak before a booming laugh echoed through Hall.

You can try all you want but you will not find the girl Olympians.

Perseus looked around for the voice 'who are you and where have you taken the traitor', Laughter rang through the hall once again, me I am an enemy far too powerful for the likes of you weak gods.

Perseus scoffed, that arrogance is what got Kronos and Gaia defeated if we can defeat the Titan of time and the Primordial goddess of Earth, then we should hopefully be able to defeat you, it might prove a challenge but together there is not a threat that the Olympians and the Demigods cannot overcome.

Ah young god but it's not just me you will be facing, see my wife and her son made the mistake of doing everything themselves sure Kronos had the other titans and Gaia the giants but they didn't list to their Generals Consul and that got them defeated, but me I have most of the Primordial's on my side and I plan to listen to their advice you cannot defeat all of us.

'Zeus stood up', Tell us who you are, me the voice said, my name is Tartarus Father of the Giants and Gaia's second Husband.

Every god in the hall paled at the name, But Perseus was not cowed, you said you have most of the Primordial's which ones have not sided with you.

HAHAHAHA, you think I would tell you that godling no I don't think I will it won't matter anyway as since they didn't join me they have been locked up unable to do anything.

Perseus smirked well if they are locked away then what's wrong with telling us who didn't join you.

There was a pause before, you are more cunning then Annabeth gave you credit for, very well the ones that didn't join me are Pontus the Primordial of the sea, Hemera the Primordial of Day, Chronos The Primordial Of Time and Aither the Primordial of Upper Air the rest have joined my cause to rid the world of you Olympians.

Perseus smirked those are some powerful Protogenoi, so Thalassa, Nyx, Hydros, Ourea, Ananke, Eros, and Tethys have all joined you then, but what about your creator Chaos has that one joined you or is Chaos still unfindable, Tartarus snarled, no my mother has not joined us.

Well Perseus grinned, that's good because if she did then we would be in trouble.

The other gods stared at Perseus in shock; before Poseidon spoke up, Perseus he hissed I don't think it wise to antagonise him.

Perseus shot his father a look that said quite I can handle this. Now I assume you have the ones that didn't join you locked up in your domain that is smart. It makes it improbable to mount a rescue for them.

Yes 'said Tartarus smugly', indeed it does, so what do you say Olympians will you surrender and avoid unnecessary bloodshed.

Perseus laughed, if you think we will surrender you are sorely mistaken, we will fight till the last immortal and mortal standing if we lose so be it but at least we would have gone down swinging and not surrender like cowards.

So be it the Primordial of Hell snarled, Then I declare this war officially started.

The Primordial's presence vanished from Olympus and the rest of the gods turned to Perseus.

Zeus spoke up trying to hide his nerves, Perseus what you just did was incredibly foolish but brave, he could have killed you.

Perseus just smiled, I don't think he could of actually, I met Tartarus while I was in the pit and while his Presence was indeed very powerful just now, it was more so down there, I believe that his fight with Damasen and Bob took more out of him then he is willing to admit.

Now I would like to bring forth a suggestion, for at least the duration of this war Hades should have a place in this council his involvement would be a tremendous help, especially for the rescue of the Primordial's that haven't joined Tartarus.

Zeus stared at his nephew in surprise, 'while I agree Hades involvement would indeed help', what exactly do you mean by rescue the Primordial's.

I mean just that Zeus, now I'm not suggesting we rescue them for the sheer fact that by doing so they will have to join us, I'm suggesting we do it because it's the right thing to do and if they decide to join us well that's a bonus.

But you said it's improbable to mount a rescue.

Perseus looked at his father, indeed I did and indeed it is but it's not impossible, it'll just be very, very hard.

Athena spoke up 'and how do you suppose we find them, Perseus smiled at her I am a god of time and who was one of the Primordial's that didn't join the others, 'Chronos, said Athena, but what's that got to do with anything'.

Chronos is the Original god of time, heck he is Time itself, and since he gave his blessing to make me a god of time as well I have a link to him I can sense him, so I can find, it's how I know that they were locked in the Pit.

I suppose that makes sense, she said.

Now Zeus if we could get Hades here please, Zeus nodded to Hermes who flashed out, and Perseus looked at the sky god again, I believe it best that if Hades agrees to help we make him an Olympian like he should have been all those years ago.

'Zeus looked uncertain about the idea', but nodded anyway.

A few seconds of silence and then Hermes flashed back in with Hades.

The god of the underworld looked around the throne room before speaking, you summoned me brother.

Zeus nodded, I did but it was not my suggestion, so I will let Perseus explain, 'Hades looked at the former demigod who cleared his throat', Lord Hades another war has just been decreed by the Primordial Tartarus, I suggested that because of this we should give you a place in this council during the war and after if we win you shall be made a permanent Olympian.

Hades stared at his nephew before he smiled, it would be a pleasure to once again help Olympus.

Zeus smiled gratefully at the oldest son of Kronos, thank you brother; Hades merely nodded at Zeus as he watched his Throne rise up and settles next to Poseidon's Throne.

Zeus looked around at the assembled gods, Artemis you will inform your hunters of this war, Perseus you shall inform the Half Bloods as well.

Both Olympians nodded and flashed out.

**A/N **

**Well here is chapter 7 guys hope you enjoyed it, things are really starting to heat up now Annabeth has betrayed the gods, Olympus faces its greatest threat ever with Tartarus and the other Primordial's (save a few) teaming up to destroy the gods.**

**Keep a lookout for chapter 8 as Perseus informs both camps about the looming threat and we shall see a bit of Percy X Reyna next chapter as well.**

**No lemons obviously I mean come on they haven't even confessed that they like each other or even had a first date yet. Though now the subject has been brought up unfortunately there will be no lemons in this story as I am terrible at them as I don't have real life experience in that area to be able to transfer it over to writing, the closest you guys will get is roaming hands and clothes being taken off before the rest will be left to your imagination.**

**Anyway once again hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Peace **

**Lord Peverell-Potter-Black.**

**I apologise for that weird glitch i only just got the notification of the review telling me about it.**


	8. Chapter 8 Goddess of Destruction

Perseus flashed into the Roman camp right out side the preators Quarters, he walked in to see both Frank and Reyna in the middle of a debate.

Perseus gave a small cough and they both looked up a grin spread across both Reyna and Frank's face, Lord Atticus what can we do for you.

Its Perseus, Frank to the rest of the Romans I shall be Atticus but not for the ones I know, unfortunately I am here on business, the Primordial Tartarus has decreed the start of a new war.

The smiles slipped of both Preators faces.

When did this happen 'asked Reyna', Perseus looked at Reyna, just now actually Perseus Replied, the rest of the gods were in the middle of a council meeting discussing Annabeth's sudden Betrayal, when we heard his voice, telling us we would never find her.

Reyna frowned, yes Jason informed us of what happened after you were made a god, for a daughter of Minerva or Athena I suppose I never thought she would be so stupid as to leave you for immortality.

Perseus Just shrugged, what's done is done, all that needs to be said is that she did, she got bitchy about me being made a god and joined the Primordial's side in the war, though to be honest I think that she joined the Primordial's ever since our trip to Tartarus at least.

Perseus turned to Frank, can I have a moment alone with Reyna please.

Frank looked between the two and smirked, of course he said as he left the Quarters.

Perseus turned to Reyna, look I'm not going to beat around the bush, this is going to be the toughest war this world has ever seen.

It might even get to the point where the mist fails and veil keeping the divine and the mortal world's apart will fall.

Reyna looked troubled, if that happens it would be catastrophic, the mortals aren't ready for the return of the gods.

I'm aware but it's a possibility that everyone should be aware of.

Reyna frowned, I shall call a meeting of the senate immediately.

Perseus nodded, Look Reyna, I know you like me and to be perfectly honest when I seen you when I first came to camp Jupiter all those months ago I was attracted to you but, even though I couldn't remember her I was loyal to Annabeth.

Reyna stared at him her eyes shimmering with hope, 'what are you saying Perseus' she asked,

Perseus coughed a blush covering his cheeks, well after this war if we win would you like to go on a date.

There was silence in the room before Reyna stood up walked over to Perseus, looked him straight in the eye, screw that, she said before kissing him.

Perseus's eyes widened, before he responded with enthusiasm, barely two seconds later Frank barges in and stops upon seeing the two of them.

Clearing his throat and a blush on his face Frank spoke, 'we have a situation',

'What's going on, asked Perseus', There's a legion of Monsters outside the camp.

Perseus straightened up, how many he asked, Hundreds at the least 'Frank said', that's not all though, the Person leading them, Perseus it's Annabeth.

Damn it 'growled Perseus', it's begun, The Council will need to be informed.

Frank nodded, yes but there isn't any time to do that now.

Perseus walked out of the Preators Quarters, Trident in hand as he flashed to the front of the camp.

Annabeth stared at her former boyfriend, you and you Olympians stand no chance Perseus, the days of Olympus are over.

Perseus scowled at her 'even if that's true we will fight to our last breath before we let you and your masters destroy the world.

''Annabeth sneered", raising her blade she yelled, ATTACK.

Perseus slammed his Trident to the ground eyes pulsing with power as a wave of water raised from the river tiber and slammed in to first wave of monsters turning them into dust.

You can try all you want Chase, but you will not win today.

And why is that, 'Annabeth' questioned?, Because the way I see it there are way more of us then there are of the campers.

Perseus stared at the girl and laughed, you forget Annabeth that we once faced similar odds against Kronos and the Titans and the Half-Bloods won, but no you will lose today because the campers are not alone, they have a god with them.

Annabeth scowled, indeed and how many ancient laws are you breaking by helping the mortals.

None actually, 'Smirked Perseus', as the god of Heroes, it is within my powers to help them.

"Well, said Annabeth, we shall see how well that helps them, FOR THE PRIMORDIAL'S.

"Perseus, raised his Trident, FOR THE GODS, and with that chaos ensured as the Demigods and Monsters launched into battle.

Perseus went straight for Annabeth, you shall die today for your betrayal Chase, "Really that's funny because I was about to say it is you who shall die on this battlefield.

"Lightning flashed across the sky", as their weapons collided, "I'm a god Chase, it will be a lot harder to kill me", "Annabeth jumped back, that might be true, but I will find a way", Trident and Sword clashed again.

"Tell me Annabeth, Said Perseus, how did you flash out from the camp, only gods can do that.

The Daughter Of Athena smirked, because the Primordial's made me a goddess.

"Perseus's eyes widened, his Trident turning into Riptide, of course they did, and tell me what are your domains.

I am Annabeth, Goddess of Battle, and Destruction.

Perseus stared at her, I see well let's match the Powers of Perseus Olympian god of storms time water earth and warfare against the goddess of Battle and Destruction shall we.

Annabeth grinned, I thought you'd never ask, a beam of red energy shot out of her hands, to collide with the mulitcoloured beam from Perseus.

Perseus's power proved too much for Annabeth and she was sent crashing into the camps entrance.

"This isn't over, Snarled Annabeth, before she disappeared, Perseus

Dashed into the fray of monsters, he ducked a Cyclops club, spun around and sliced it's stomach, spinning around again his sword clashed with another Cyclops club stepping back he swirled his sword and stabbed the Cyclops and watched as it turned to dust.

He looked around to see how the campers were doing and found they were doing great, he could even spot Jason in the midst of it all summoning lightning from the sky, Perseus smirked and flashed over to him, you call that lightning bud, nah man this is lightning, calling on his domain of storms, Perseus eyes flashed as the biggest bolt of lightning anyone had ever seen came from the sky and crashed into the monster army obliterating every monster in a two foot radius.

Jason stared at his friend, what the hell man that was huge, "Perseus grinned at him, well he said I am the God of Storms", Jason just shrugged, hey I ain't complaining, and with that Jason jumped back into battle.

Perseus looked around to see if anyone needed help, but the monsters were already retreating.

Perseus smiled at the victory, before, Perseus came a small groan, the god turned around to see Reyna on the floor, blood gushing from a wound on her stomach.

Perseus's stomach dropped as he rushed to her side, APOLLO, he yelled.

There was a flash of light and the god of medicine appeared next to him, "you call, the god trailed off as he took in the carnage around him, what in Jupiter's name happened here.

Perseus's form flickered and Atticus took his place, "what does it look like Apollo", the camp was attacked, now if you don't mind would you heal her, the sun god stared at the preator on the floor, of course, taking hold of Reyna, the god flashed out.

Atticus stared out at the Romans before him, Romans what you are about to be told the Preators only just found out before this attack, There is a war coming, the most dangerous one yet, The Primordial Tartarus has gathered a few of the other Primordial's and has declared war on Olympus, he has imprisoned the few that did not join him.

The Greeks Demigod daughter of Athena, Annabeth Chase has joined forces with these Primordial's, and is declared a traitor to the gods.

Today was the first attack on us by the Primordial's, but it marks their first failure and our first VICTORY.

Cheers arose from the legion at his words, "Unfortunately, Preator Reyna was gravely injured during the battle, But Apollo is currently doing his best to heal her".

I will be heading to Olympus to inform the council of today's events, Preator Frank will take over from here.

Frank cleared his throat and nodded, Thank You Lord Atticus, alright Romans listen up, Reyna may be incapacitated at the moment, but that doesn't mean she won't kick your arse's and then mine for not doing our duties, Laughter rang among the Romans at That.

Atticus gave a small smile and flashed out.

**A/N**

**And Another Chapter done hope you enjoyed it, Chapter 9 will be released soon.**

**Peace**

**Lord**** Peverell-Potter-Black**


	9. Chapter 9 Informing The Council

Atticus flashed onto his throne his form changing to Perseus, as he looked around he noticed most of the gods except Artemis and Apollo were already in their thrones, "Lord Zeus i have a report on Camp Jupiter".

Zeus nodded, continue, "Earlier today I informed Preator's Reyna and Frank on the situation on the war when a Battalion of monsters led by Annabeth Chase attacked, unfortunately Preator Reyna was injured, but Apollo is tending to her as we speak.

Apollo chose that moment to flash in, She's in a stable condition and should make a full recovery within a day.

"Perseus nodded, relief shining in his eyes", something that didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the Olympians.

Clearing his throat Perseus continued, "that's not all during the fight I discovered that Annabeth has been made a goddess.

Muttering was heard throughout the throne room as the gods discussed this new development,

Thunder boomed as Zeus called for silence, and what is the traitor the goddess of.

Sighing, ''Perseus continued, She has been made the goddess of Battle and Destruction".

"Battle and Destruction", muttered Zeus, "those a powerful domains, if she's being trained in Destruction by Perses she'll be a powerful oppenant".

Perseus nodded, "indeed but thankfully she doesn't seem to have a full grasp on her domains", my energy beam overpowered her's in seconds.

"That's something at least", said Zeus, "Alright, Hades I want you to keep a lookout in the underworld for any sightings of the Traitor".

The god of the underworld nodded his head, "it shall be done", "Perseus, called Zeus the Greek camp still needs to be informed about the war.

Perseus shook his head, I'm sorry Uncle, but the battle took a lot out of me.

Zeus just sighed, "Very well, Hermes you shall be tasked with informing the camp".

Hermes nodded and flashed out, "I shall have Artemis and her hunters be on the lookout for the girl as well", in the mean time every god is to prepare for war.

Perseus looked up, we still need to figure out how to free the captured Primordial's, "I'm aware of that Perseus said Zeus, Poseidon, Hades and Myself are trying to figure out a way.

"Perseus just nodded in consent, Very well if you will all excuse me but I must check on Reyna and then I shall retire to my palace.

Without waiting for a response, Perseus flashed from his throne, Zeus shook his head "he cares for the girl, I just hope it doesn't end up like it did with the Traitor, "The other gods just murmured their agreement.

Meanwhile in Apollo's palace, Reyna lay on her bed when a flash of light caught her attention and Perseus stood there.

A smile broke onto to Reyna's face, Percy, how is everyone.

"Perseus grinned", 'The Romans are fine I think Frank might kill me for putting him on the spot like I did, but he'll get over it".

Reyna stared at the god in confusion, "what do you mean", "Perseus chuckled and put a finger to her forehead, after a few seconds of silence, Reyna laughed "He is right though I would have kicked both his and the legions arses for not continuing their duties".

Perseus cracked a smile, he grabbed her hand "and what about you how are you doing".

"As well as can be expected, She said "Lord Apollo said I should be free to go soon but I just have to take it easy until tomorrow".

"That's great, said Perseus, you had me worried for a little bit there, Perseus leaned down and kissed Reyna's forehead, "well I will let you get some rest, I will come by the camp tomorrow to see how your doing".

Reyna smiled at him, "I'll hold you to that Jackson".

Perseus grinned and flashed out from Apollo's Palace to his own.

**A/N**

**Hope you all enjoyed this ****Chapter**.

**Chapter**** 10 will be uploaded soon,there's going to be a bit of surprise happening in it**.

**Peace**

**Lord**** Peverell-Potter-Black**


	10. Chapter 10 A Fall To Hell

Perseus awoke from his slumber in his Palace, and jumped into his shower, afterwards he grabbed a quick bite to eat and flashed down to the Romans camp, when he arrived he found Reyna walking towards him.

Reyna smiled before her eyes widened in Horror, turned around just as the ground split open and he was pulled inside.

Perseus struggled against his binds, he could faintly hear the screams from Reyna and the Other campers before the hole closed up and Perseus continued falling.

Focusing for a second Riptide appeared in his hands and he cut the binds holding him, just as he crashed onto a hard surface, Perseus groaned and stood up surveying his surroundings, immediately recogising the rocky floor and toxic air of Tartarus.

"Oh this can't be good, Said Perseus, looking around he noticed that no one was near him, but he knew it was only a matter of time, someone had gone to the trouble of pulling him into this infernal pit, and he could only think of two people that would do so.

Well well well, said a smug voice, looky what we have here, Perseus turned around and saw Dionysus standing there. "Okay, Perseus thought it wasn't who I thought".

Perseus snarled and gripped riptide tighter in his hand, so you joined the Primordial's huh.

"Well of course I did I wasn't going to stand for the disrespect I was given being booted from my throne like that Jackson.

Perseus just scowled, you made a mistake bringing me here Dionysus.

The former Olympian just stood there a smug expression on his face as he held his pinecone staff, and pray tell me why I made a mistake.

"Because I'm going to kill you and then I'm going to free the imprisoned Protogenoi".

"Well I wish you luck in doing that", said the Wine god, because unfortunately your not going to be leaving here the winner.

Perseus barked a laugh "Please don't tell me that you are going to defeat me Dionysus, that is the funniest thing I've ever heard.

A snarl formed on the wine gods face, and why is that Jackson you think because I'm the god of wine I won't be able to defeat you.

Perseus laughed again, Bitch please I defeated Ares when I was only twelve a demigod and had jack all experience, imagine what I'll do to a useless god like you.

"Dionysus shrugged, then it's a good thing I didn't come alone".

Perseus turned around barely ducking the punch that was aimed for his head, Hyperion, so you've reformed have you, that's a shame.

The Titan of light sneered at him, just wait Jackson, I'll defeat you and drag you in chains towards Lord Tartarus.

"I defeated you once Titan I can do it again", "oh, smirked Hyperion, but I assure you godling you won't be the winner of this battle".

Perseus just replied by fainting left, with his sword and when Hyperion went to block, Perseus launched a deveastating punch to the Titans face, the Titan of Light was sent Careening backwards, Perseus ducked a swipe from Dionysus's staff and sent a blast of godly energy at him, the Wine god was sent cartweeling backwards and slumped to the floor unconcious.

Perseus walked over to the downed god and snorted "like I said your a useless excuse of a god", Perseus plunged Riptide into Dionysus and watched as the god turned to dust.

Perseus turned around to continue his fight with Hyperion only to be sent hurtling backwards by the Titans own punch to his face.

Groaning Perseus stood up, "I'll give you one thing Hyperion you sure can pack a punch", but it won't be enough, deflecting the Titans attack

Perseus swung riptide and slashed a thin line across Hyperion's stomach, golden ichor the blood of the immortals flowed out of the wound,

Hyperion growled in anger and attacked Perseus who sidestepped and slashed at his back, Hyperion managed to move at the last second and Perseus grazed the Titans arm instead.

Hyperion feinted a strike to Perseus's side but the god anticipated the move and made to look like he was going to block so when the blade came for his legs he jumped over the blade and swung his own at Hyperion's exposed chest.

Hyperion brought his sword up in time and the two blades clashed, Perseus slid Riptide under Hyperion's sword and dropped to the floor shoving his blade into the Titans leg, Hyperion dropped to floor howling in pain, as Perseus stood and Swung Riptide, his blade cutting cleanly through the Titans head.

Perseus watched as the Immortal disintegrated into golden dust, and took a deep breath.

Well that's over, Perseus sighed, let's find these Primordial's, Perseus started walking when he felt the point of a weapon at the base of his neck, turn around slowly.

Perseus frowned, "Zeus is that you",

"Perseus, asked the god of the sky in confusion, what the hell are you you doing here.

Perseus turned around, "well I would ask the same but it's pretty obvious, anyway I flashed to the Roman camp when the ground split open and I was pulled inside only to be ambushed by Dionysus and Hyperion but don't worry I dealt with those two already and I was just about to start looking for the imprisoned Protogenoi".

Not surprised that Dionysus betrayed us but it's no big loss, anyway looks like you just can't keep out of trouble can you Nephew.

"Hey, Perseus exclaimed, it's not like I look for it, trouble generally just finds me.

Poseidon, Hades and Zeus just snorted, "That's the understatement of the Century, muttered Hades".

Perseus just huffed, 'Are we going to look for these gods and get the heck out of here or what'.

Yes, said Zeus, "I suppose we should the faster we find them the faster we can get out of this pit",

Both Poseidon and Hades Agreed, The god of the seas turned to his son, "you said you have a connection of sorts with Chronos", "Perseus nodded, yes before, you know you told us about him imprisoning the Protogenoi that didn't join him I had this nagging feeling of darkness and anger that I couldn't explain, and so I realised it was because of our connection, I should be able to use it to find the imprisoned Primordial gods.

Poseidon nodded, very well, lead the way", Perseus closed his eyes and focused on the nagging feeling in the back of his mind.

For a moment there was just Darkness, and then he could see it he was in a dungeon of sorts and it was dark, voices were speaking, "listen Nyx, we are greatful for this that you are trying to make our lives here less miserable but if our brother finds out.

The Primordial goddess snorted, "What exactly is that miserable sod going to do Chronos", 'besides he won't find out I'm working with you guys until it's too late'.

"I really hope that is true mother", said Hemera, 'Because I don't want to see what will happen if he finds out before we are ready'.

Nyx looked at her Hemera, "it won't come to that daughter, besides four of the Olympians are here now to free you".

Chronos nodded, "indeed I can feel the one they call Perseus", in fact his listening to the conversation right now", turning his head ever so slightly the Lord of Time spoke, "you know where we are Perseus", come find us and we will join you in defeating those Traitorous family of ours.

Perseus's eyes snapped open and he gasped in shock, "I know where they are".

Poseidon grinned, "great where are they".

"There at the Mansion Of Night".

The other gods faces fell, "well looks like we'll have to face Nyx then", spoke Hades

Perseus shook his head, "I don't think we will", the other gods stared at him but Perseus shook his head, this isn't the time to be talking we should get to the Mansion.

Poseidon's eyes widened a fraction as he realised why Perseus didn't want to say anything, "are you absolutely certain Perseus".

The youngest god nodded, "yes I am", was the reply, "now come on we need to get going".

Zeus spoke up, "Yes but do you even know where Nyx's Mansion is, "Perseus smirked', oh yes, the Traitor and I had to pass through her mansion the last time I was here.

Zeus looked confused, "let's just say she might not be happy to see me again".

Zeus, Poseidon and Hades, looked at each other and shrugged, Alright said the Sky god, let's move.

**A/N**

**And here is Chapter 10 hope you enjoyed it**

**Chapter 11 will be up soon**

**peace**

**Lord Peverell-Potter-Black**


	11. Chapter 11 The Mansion Of Night

The four Olympians made their way across the rocky terrain of Tartarus,

They had already come across several obstacles along the way.

"How much further, Perseus, asked Zeus''.

We shouldn't be to far, Perseus went to continue but his voice trailed off.

What is it son, Asked Poseidon, the gods had come across a small closed off area, inside was a swamp and in the middle stood a hut.

"I , Perseus's voice cracked, I'll be back", said Perseus, the god of storms walked through the gate and into the swamp.

Poseidon turned to his brothers "what's so special about a hut in a swamp.

Hades eyes widened, "Of course this is where Damasen lives".

Zeus turned to his older brother "you mean the Giant born to oppose Ares",

Hades nodded, "Yes, he must of helped Perseus when he was here last.

Poseidon closed his eyes, "he did remember during the last council meeting, Perseus mentioned that Tartarus's fight with Damasen and this Bob fellow took more out of the Primordial then he was willing to admit.

Zeus frowned, "yes I remember that but who is Bob"?.

Hades smiled sadly, its the Titan Ipataus.

The other two God's eyes widened. Ipataus helped Perseus, asked Poseidon in confusion.

Its a long story, said Hades, I'll tell you later.

As the other gods had there little talk, 'Perseus made his way into the hut', "Damasen are you here"?, there was silence and Perseus turned around sadly and made to walk out before a voice called out, "Percy Jackson is that you".

A smile broke out on the young gods face as he turned around, "Damasen you survived, "Of course the peaceful giant snorted, it'll take more then my father to kill me".

Perseus grinned, What about Bob did he make it, Damasen looked down, I'm not sure after you escaped, Ipataus and myself continued our fight with my father I was knocked unconscious and when I awoke I was here again.

Perseus closed his eyes, "I hope he's alright", you both sacrificed yourselves for me and that Traitor.

Damasen looked at Perseus confused, "Percy what's going on, asked the giant, what are you doing here again. And what do you mean Traitor".

Perseus sighed, there's another war coming Damasen, Your father declared war on us Olympians and Annabeth Joined him.

Damasen's eyes widened, "another war", and what do you mean us Olympians.

Perseus smiled, I was made an Olympian god after we defeated your mother, I am the god of storms time water earth and warfare, as for what I am doing here again well let's just say it was an accident, though I was planning on returning.

Damasen stared at him, what on earth for why would you want to return to this infernal pit for... Congratulations though.

The young god smiled at his friend, "Thanks, as for why I was planning on returning its because we meaning my father Zeus and Hades and myself need to free the Primordial's that have been imprisoned by your father for not joining him.

Damasen nodded, "I see, would you like my help".

Perseus shook his head, "I can't ask that of you, you've already almost sacrificed yourself for me once I can't let you do it again".

Damasen shook his head as well, "that doesn't matter to me besides I can't die unless a mortal and immortal work together", besides this could be the chance I've been waiting for to look for our Titan friend.

Perseus just shrugged, "well if you want to help I can't stop you and I agree hopefully Bob is locked up with the other Primordial's".

The giant just stared outside, "do you have any idea as to where they are"?

I do but firstly is this place secure?,

If you mean can my father hear us here then no he can't, as long as you don't say his name in the sentence your making during the time.

Perseus nodded, "good the Primordial's are imprisoned at Nyx's Mansion but she's a double agent, she's actually working against your father".

Damasen just nodded his head, "good but how do you know their at the Mansion",

"One of the Primordials that have been imprisoned is the true Lord of one of my Domains.

Damasen looked shocked, "Chronos has been captured, "how in the Name of Chaos did my father Manage that.

Perseus just shrugged, honestly I don't know but if your going to help then we should hurry up because I don't want to spend a second more then necessary in this hellhole.

The Giant snapped his fingers and Armour encased Damasen as he grabbed a Drakon Bone sword.

"Then let us make haste", "Perseus nodded and together the Giant and god left the hut".

Guys I would like to introduce you to a friend of mine, this is Damasen and without his help along with Bob I never would have made it out of here.

"It's nice to meet you Damasen, said Poseidon, holding out his hand though before the giant could shake it a Meow was heard.

Zeus looked around confused, Was that a cat, he asked.

Perseus turned to Damasen, Hope shining in his eyes, before he walked forward and sure enough a little cat that had no place being in Tartarus walked out of the Shadows.

Perseus laughed, "Small Bob", that means, "Hello Percy, it's good to see you again".

The Titan of the Underworld, stepped out of the Shadows. "Oh thank the gods you made it Bob",

The Titan smiled sadly, "yes but I very nearly didn't", "I know why your here Perseus Jackson", and I would like to help.

Perseus grinned, "the more the merrier".

Ipateus looked at the god in front of him sadly, "I said I would like to help but unfortunately I cannot".

The grin slipped from, Perseus's face, "What do you mean".

The Titans eyes watered, as he spoke, "unfortunately Tartarus has me under his control, the only way to break it is for me to die and reform".

Perseus slammed a fist into the rocky terrain, "damn it, "Riptide appeared in the gods hand".

I'm truly sorry Percy, "but I have no choice", Perseus nodded, "I know neither do I, and with that the fight began.

Perseus sliced at the Titan but Ipateus just twirled out the way slamming his spear into Perseus's side, the god went flying crashing back down to the floor.

Perseus stood clutching his side, "damn that hurt", he muttered.

The Titan of Mortality walked forwards, "I have no wish to harm you Percy",

The storm god just spat out ichor and nodded, "I'm aware Ipateus", I don't wish to fight you either but if I am to free you from the pits power then I must win this battle.

Sword and Spear clashed as sparks flew, Poseidon made to step forward and help but Damasen stopped him, "don't, said the giant, this fight is one Perseus must do alone".

Perseus jumped over the spear and slashed riptide across the Titans arm.

Ipateus stepped back, wincing in pain, "you've gotten better since the last time I fought you".

Perseus just grinned, "indeed but then you knew that already", you seen me fight the last time I was down here.

The Titan laughed, "yes but that's a bit different".

Perseus just shrugged, deflecting the Titans spear and launching a punch to the older immortals face.

Ipateus rubbed his jaw, "now that was just dirty", Perseus grinned apologetically which disappeared soon after as he was once again used as a cricket ball.

Riptide changed into a Trident as Perseus pointed it at the the Titan, a beam of energy erupted from the prongs and slammed into the Titan.

Ipateus responded with his own a beam of dark energy that was slowly pushing back Perseus's.

Perseus cancelled his energy blast and moved out the way as a wave of darkness flew straight past him, his weapon once again in sword form he rushed at the Titan deflecting the spear and slicing through the Titan's stomach.

Bob's eyes widened as he stepped back clutching his stomach.

Thank You, Perseus he whispered as he collapsed into dust.

The god stared down at what was left of the Titan, don't worry my friend, I will free you from this place.

Uh Percy, the god turned his head to see Damasen pointing his finger at something ahead, following the direction Perseus saw it, they had arrived, there before them was the Mansion Of Night.

**A/N**

**And here is chapter 11.**

**Don't worry Ipateus/Bob is one of my favourite Characters in the series.**

** So he will more then likely make a return if i can make room for it.**

**Peace**

**Lord**** Peverell-Potter-Black**


	12. Chapter 12 The Primordial Gods

The four Olympians and Giant stood right outside the Mansion.

Perseus cleared his throat, "Lady Nyx we request entrance to your Palace".

The doors swung opened and the five immortal's walked inside, "Perseus Jackson, how nice to see you again",

Perseus grinned sheepishly, "for what it is worth my lady I am sorry for our last encounter".

The goddess just waved her hand in dismissal, "water under bridge Perseus", said the Primordial, "I believe you are here to retrieve my siblings Daughter and Son in law".

"We are indeed, Lady Nyx", said Perseus, "I am also aware that you are against your brother's foolishness".

"I am", Nyx Agreed, but unfortunately, to protect my position as a spy, you must defeat me in battle, before you can take them".

Perseus closed his eyes, "I was afraid you would say that, He murmured, "very well", the gods and Damasen readied their weapons.

Nyx shook her head, "no there is but only one I wish to fight, Zeus god of the sky and King of Olympus, Step forward and prove your power".

Zeus paled a bit but gripped his master bolt tightly and stepped forward.

A sword of the Pitchest Black, appeared in the Primordial of nights hand, "let the battle commence".

Zeus made the first move, Lightning burst out of his bolt and flew towards the Goddess, who merely deflected it with her sword.

"Please tell me that is not all you are capable of Zeus", The king of the gods scowled and lunged at the goddess, Nyx brought her blade up, bolt and sword clashed, Zeus slid his bolt under the blade and then used it like a baseball bat, Nyx was sent crashing into a wall which cracked on impact.

Lightning sprung from the bolt and blasted Nyx head on, Nyx screamed as the volts of electricity coursed through her body, before a dome of darkness erupted from the Primordial blasting every Immortal apart from her backwards, Zeus lay sprawled on the ground, looking like he wished he was anywhere else but here.

Zeus groaned, grabbed his bolt and stood up, Barely managing to block the sword that came for his head, the two Immortal deities went back and forth trading blows, sparks of lightning and darkness flew as the weapons collided over and over.

For a little while it looked like Zeus had the upper hand until he made a mistake and his Bolt flew out of his hands.

Nyx looked apologetic as she brought her blade down for the final strike, Hades and Poseidon yelled out as the blade got closer, Perseus's eyes glowed gold as Time crawled to a snails pace and he jumped into the fray his symbol of power in hand as the Hourglass topped staff was used to stop the blade.

Nyx stared in shock down at the staff when she was sent flying into another wall by the roundhouse kick Perseus delivered to her chest.

"I'm sorry but I cannot let you kill Zeus".

Nyx shrugged, "Honestly I didn't even want to but if I don't try my hardest in this fight then my Brother will start to suspect".

Perseus merely nodded, "Very well your fight is with me now".

Both Nyx and Perseus readied their weapons, Riptide once again in Perseus's hands.

"Perseus, called Zeus, Perseus turned back and caught the Master bolt in his left hand, you might need it if you want to defeat her Perseus", The god of storms just nodded his thanks before turning back to his opponent.

Nyx sprung into action her blade coming down, Perseus used the master bolt to deflect the sword and swiped Anaklusmos across the older beings stomach.

Nyx hissed as Silver Ichor flowed out of the wound, "your skilled Jackson I'll give you that".

Perseus didn't respond as he used Zeus's weapon to blast Nyx with Thousands of Volts, But Nyx sidestepped the blast, and delivered a jaw shattering punch to Perseus's face, Perseus smashed through one of the Mansions walls and slid across the floor on the other side.

Perseus rolled out the way of Nyx's blade and kicked Nyx's legs out from under her, The Primordial dropped to the floor.

Lightning flew from the bolt, and once again Nyx screamed as the volts coursed through her body.

Perseus let up on the attack, "Do you yield",

"Yes, came the croaky reply, but did you really have to blast me with that much lightning".

Perseus shrugged apologetically, "well you did say it had to be realistic".

Nyx scowled, "Yes I suppose I did, Very well follow me".

Nyx lead them into the Dungeon that Perseus had seen in the Vision.

Perseus could immediately pick out was who, Hemera was easy because she was the only female Primordial locked up, Chronos looked like an old man with literally the whitest beard he had ever seen, Aither was just sitting there, was he meditating, Pontus well he was easy because he was pacing back and forth looking like he wanted to go already, as Poseidon was fond of saying the sea doesn't like to be restrained.

"Finally", The Primordial of the sea muttered, "time to leave this infernal place".

"Aww brother", said Nyx, "I hope you don't mean my place", Pontus shook his head, "No you have been a great host but I mean the pit".

Perseus just looked at the Primordial in Amusement, "Yes well let us leave then",

Nyx waved her hand and the cells opened, Chronos turned to his Sister, "We would appreciate your help leaving", The embodiment of Night just waved her hand, Shadows enveloped the Immortal's and they were teleported to Earth.

Perseus turned to the Protogenoi, "I'm sorry it took so long to free you", Hemera looked at Perseus, "It's fine my dear, you freed us that is the main thing", now I assume you wish for our help in this war".

The youngest olympian shook his head, "We don't want you think that since we freed you your obligated to help", But we would appreciate the Assistance".

"Then you shall have it", spoke Chronos, "What my brother doing is foolish, this war he has started could very well destroy this world".

Zeus looked troubled at that, "well let us hope that does not happen"

The Lord of Time nodded his head, "Indeed, as it is I can already sense that the Veil keeping the Divine and Mortal world's apart is falling".

"Damn it", muttered Perseus, "I suspected that this might happen but I was holding out hope that it would not".

"Unfortunately it is, the mist was created by a Titan/Goddess, and as such, the power holding it is less powerful then that of a Protogenoi, we can attempt to keep it up with our own power, but it will only delay the inevitable, eventually it will fall".

Perseus turned to Zeus, "We shall have to make preparations to inform the Mortal's of the gods Presence in this world".

"I don't like it", said the sky god, "as I don't think they are ready for our return, but it will need to be done".

"The Demigods will need to be protected more then ever", Stated Poseidon, "some of these mortal's may attempt to capture them and perform their science I believe it's called, on them".

Perseus nodded "I wouldn't put it past them to try, but they will have to answer to us if they do".

Turning back to Chronos he shook his head, "There is no need to try and keep it up, if we are going to inform them anyway, but just to get an idea of when we should do it, do you have an estimate as to how long before it fails",

Chronos smiled, "I can tell you exactly when it falls", "20th of October is when the mist shall fall and the world of the gods shall be exposed".

Perseus nodded and then his eyes widened, "hold on that gives us only two days to inform them".

"Time flows differently in Tartarus, Perseus remember that".

Perseus turned to Zeus, "we need to call a council meeting and inform the rest of the gods".

Zeus nodded and together, the nine immortals, teleported to Olympus.

**A/N**

**And there you have it the Primordial's have been freed, The mist is going to fall and the world of gods shall be exposed, how will the mortal's take this new delevopment, now that the Deities they thought were but mere myths actually exist and are still around**.

**stick**** around to find out, Chapter 13 shall be uploaded some time between now and the next few ****days**.

**Peace**

** Lord Peverell-Potter-Black**


	13. Chapter 13, The Veil Of Mist Falls

The nine Immortal beings appeared in the middle of the Throne room, Zeus let of a blast from his bolt, flashes lit up the Hall as the gods appeared on their thrones.

"My fellow Olympians we have a very big problem", spoke Zeus, in two days time the Veil seperating the Mortal and Divine world's shall fall and we will be exposed to the Mortal realm".

Apollo spoke up "is there a plan on how to deal with this situation", Perseus stepped forward, "There is indeed we must inform the Mortal's of our existence before the mist fails and they are left at the Monsters mercy".

Aphrodite looked thoughtful , "No I believe it best to wait for them to attack the Mortal's".

Artemis stared at the love goddess, "are you insane Aphrodite, why would we want to do that".

"Because", Ares intervened, "we get to bash in some monster heads and then save the Mortal's, let them attack i say and when we save them it will probably go down with them better".

Perseus shook his head, "No matter how we do it, it most likely won't go over well, but no I believe we should stick to the original plan and tell them about our existence".

Athena nodded in agreement, "Hermes do you have any idea when the next big broadcast is happening".

The Messenger god nodded, "Yes actually the American President is giving a speech soon about something".

"Then that's when we will do it", said Athena, "it's less time to prepare but it's also our best shot at getting it across that they might be in danger".

Zeus shrugged, "As good a plan as we are ever going to get, Very well Perseus and I shall go down to this president's speech and inform them".

"Hermes, when exactly is this speech", Perseus asked.

Hermes took out his Cadacus, which turned into a phone, "It's in ten minutes actually, right outside the white house".

Perseus eyes widened, "Ten minutes, by the gods".

A flash of light encased Zeus and when it vanished the king of the gods stood there dressed in a traditional toga.

Perseus snorted, "I'm sorry but I'm not wearing that", a flash of light encased the newest Olympian and when it vanished, Perseus was standing their wearing a business suit.

Two flashes of light later and both Zeus and Perseus were standing on top of the white house.

"Alright let's do this", Perseus snapped his fingers and the winds picked up, Zeus snapped his and as Lightning flashed across the sky both gods jumped down right behind President Obama.

Pandamoium ensured as they landed, Zeus rolled his eyes "SILENCE", He yelled, the yelling stopped, "Good now, Mortal's, my name is Zeus I am the god of the sky and King of Olympus".

Perseus stepped up, "My name is Perseus and I am the god of storms and time". I was until recently a mortal demigod by the name of Perseus Jackson".

(Miles away every person that went to school with Percy, and was watching this had there mouths open in shock)

Someone in the crowd laughed, "The gods are fake they aren't real".

Anger flashed in Zeus's eyes as his bolt appeared in his hand, every mortal stepped back in shock as the crackling weapon seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

Zeus held it above his head a bolts of electricity flew out of it, "do you believe I am fake now", every mortal turned to Perseus, who just sighed and held out his hand a mini tornando started circling the palm of his hand.

The President stepped forward, "What do you want", Zeus stared at this mortal in astonishment, "Some respect for starters, I am a god".

"Zeus", Perseus hissed, "that's not helping", Perseus stepped forward, "Look we aren't here to harm you we are here to warn you, in two days time the Veil that has kept our world's seperated for Millennia, will fail and the Mortal world will once again be plunged into the Divine".

Obama spoke up, "why now, why is this veil failing now after all this time".

Perseus sighed, "there is a war coming, one that could possibly prove destructive to this earth", and the first thing the Enemy has done is to take down veil".

"And who is this enemy you speak of", Obama asked.

There was a flash of light and Chronos stood before them, "The Enemy is my Brother Tartarus and the other Primordial gods, the only ones that have joined Olympus to help this world are myself, Pontus, Aither and Hemera".

Obama waved his hands, "and who might I ask are you".

"I am Chronos the Primordial god of Time".

"I'm sorry President", Obama said this is a lot to take in we thought you were all myths".

Zeus sniffed disdainfully, "yes well a century after the Trojon war, we gods thought it best to seperate ourselves from the mortal world and create the mist, but we didn't expect ourselves to be fallen into the myth catagory".

Obama laughed, "well what did you expect, I suppose after awhile of non communication between the gods and Humans, the generation of that time must have thought you died, or never existed in the first place".

"Regardless of that fact, the gods have returned to help you survive this war", said Zeus.

"Help us", Obama snorted in disbelief, "This isn't our war it's yours".

"Its everyone's war now", Chronos said, "Tartarus will not be content with just destroying western civilization, which I might add is what has kept you humans from returning to the stone ages, The Olympians existence is the only thing keeping it around, if we lose and the Olympians are destroyed, it will mark the end of your technological era, but as I was saying he won't stop there he will either enslave you or kill you all".

Perseus stepped forward, "at any rate the Olympians while still powerful are not as they were thousands of years ago".

Obama looked at him confused, "what's that supposed to mean".

Zeus looked as if he'd swallowed a fly, "It means that without the sacrifices that the mortals used to give us a lot of our power has left us, "we are not as powerful as we should be, and so I ask that you once again sacrifice to us again, so that we may stop the threat to this world".

Obama looked at the king of the gods, "and what exactly does these sacrifice's entail".

Zeus looked at the leader of America, "nothing like human sacrifice of course, just a small portion of your food each meal into the fire and any catches you might get while hunting".

Obama nodded, "okay that doesn't seem extreme I'm sure we can do that, when would we need to start doing it".

Perseus stepped forward, "immediately", he said, "the war has already begun".

"Very well", Obama said, "as this has all just been showed to every human watching this across the world, "I'm sure they will realise the importance of doing so, but understand that not everyone will".

Zeus went to speak, but Perseus stopped him, "that's fine, if they don't want to we can't force them, but the fate of their lives do depend on it so we urge everyone watching this to spread the word and understand how important it is that you do this".

Just as he finished speaking, All the gods heads snapped up in surprise as a wave of power washed over them and then there was a tremendous crack, Perseus spun to Chronos, "what the hell it isn't supposed to fall yet".

A sullen look flashed over the Primordials face, "Tartarus must of caught wind of what was going on and found a way to speed up the process".

"Uh, whats wrong", Obama asked, Perseus turned to the President of the United States, it would seem that the Veil has fallen earlier then expected, you Mortals are about to see an ugly side of our world".

Obama went to speak before a scream ripped through the air, Armour flashed onto Perseus as riptide appeared in his hands, "All Mortals are to find a safe place to retreat now", a Roar echoed through the field as the Minatour smashed through the gates, Lightning came down from the Heavens as Zeus stood in full battle regalia, lightning crackling off his for, his eyes swimming with power. (Think of Thor's eyes from Ragnarok, when he taps into his true power)

Perseus snapped his fingers and a Tornado formed behind the Monster army, smashing through the there forces.

There was a flash of light and Ares appeared on the battlefield, a grin on his face as he hefted a massive sword, "COME ON", he roared, "TIME TO SMASH SOME MONSTER'S", Ares rushed in the thick of it, swinging his broadsword and demolishing six monsters in one swipe, Zeus shook his head at his son's antics, "Calm down Ares",

Yeah, Perseus grinned, "save some for the rest of us".

Ares turned back to look at Perseus, and grinned well come on Jackson or I might not.

Perseus didn't need to be told twice and jumped into the fray slicing through the hellhound that tried sneaking up behind Ares, just as Ares swung his sword slicing through a Cyclops.

Zeus frowned, Eyes glowing with power as Lightning streaked through the sky and multiple bolts struck down on the earth blasting the monsters to smithereens.

Ares looked back, "Come on", he wined, "that's not fair".

Zeus just raised his eyebrows, "Ares this is not a playground, this is a serious situation, The mortals are scared enough as it is, they don't need your bloodlusting nature to scare them even more".

Ares scowled, "well it's not my fault that they are a bunch a pussies".

Perseus snorted, "Ares your father has a point, they're only plain Mortals after all they don't have the means to protect themselves from the monsters".

Ares snorted at Perseus, "And so you believe that if they had the means then they would help fight dear cousin".

Perseus scowled at the war god, "You forget Ares that I was once a Mortal myself I know how Humans think, Yes some would run away but most would stay and fight, surely you haven't forgotten that Humans are capable of much destruction and bloodshed, hell most of your power comes from the mortals constant War".

Ares tilted his head in consent, "You make a valid point, so what we just arm as many of the as we can and teach them to fight".

"No one is asking them to do that", said Zeus, "but it would be best that that they do learn to fight".

Ares just nodded "But who will teach them".

Chronos, Zeus and Ares all stared at Perseus, "Ha don't look at me I don't have the time to teach them".

"What about the demigods then", Ares asked.

Perseus shook his head, "No we can't afford to spread our forces out to teach the Mortals, when we don't have as many demigods as would like, the last two wars did a lot of damage".

"Then how do we train them", asked Ares.

Perseus rubbed his chin in thought before he snapped his fingers, "of course the dead demigods, we could have Hades bring the best fighters from Elysium to teach the Mortals how to fight".

Zeus shook his head, "No do you know how many ancient laws that would be breaking".

Perseus frowned, "but you made the laws and as King you should be able to temporarily remove them".

Chronos coughed, "Actually it was my mother, Chaos who created that law".

Perseus groaned, "But she's not here to void the law and allow it".

Chronos smirked, "indeed but as the Current Ruler of the cosmos, Zeus can temporarily remove the law".

Zeus shook his head paling, "No thanks I would rather not have the Creator kill me".

A dark presence rolled through the area they where standing as a woman's voice spoke up, "A wise decision Zeus".

Chronos stared upwards in shock, "Mother you've awakened".

The was a flash of light and the dark, powerful presence increased tenfold as the creator appeared, "I have indeed my child, it is good to be back".

Zeus, Ares and Perseus all dropped into a bow, "you may stand".

"Might I ask what prompted you to return mother".

The Dark swirling eyes turned to chronos, "This pitiful war your brother is waging in my name, it disgusts me, I have come to stop him, if he does not do as I ask then I will have no choice but to help you in the war".

Chronos smiled, "I am sure that even my brother is not stupid enough to defy you mother".

Chaos snorted, "surely you have not forgotten that Tartarus is a particularly stubborn bastard, he has defied me plenty of times, each time he learned why it wasn't wise to do so, but this time he goes to far".

Chronos looked at Chaos confused, "how so mother".

Chaos just scowled, "if he defies me this time and goes ahead with the war, well when he loses the war he will lose his domain, I will make him fade for his defiance and treason and appoint someone to rule over the pit".

"I take it you will be leaving now to inform him".

The Creator nodded, "I will see you soon my children", and with that she flashed away.

Perseus shuddered, "Well let us hope that your brother see's sense and ends this war".

Chronos nodded in agreement, "Indeed, but something tells me it won't be that easy".

"Let us return to Olympus to await Lady Chaos".

Zeus turned to President Obama, "Once the Olympian council has convened and Lady Chaos returns and informs us if the war is still going on or not, we shall discuss how to train you to defend yourselves".

Not giving time for Obama to even nod his head, the three Olympians and Primordial flashed away back to Olympus.

**A/N****I am so sorry it took so long to release this chapter, I've had a quite a few things going on, and i had an idea for a new story that i had to start, lest it be forgotten, and then there was stuff that had to be fixed with this specific chapter, and to be honest I'm still not particularly happy with it, but it shall do.**

**Anyway**** unfortunately i have no idea when chapter 14 will be released, as i haven't started on it yet, but hopefully it'll be out, within the next few weeks.**

**Thanks**** for your patience.**

**Peace Lord**** Peverell-Potter-Black**


End file.
